


Trust Me (I'm lying)

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: She never would have suspected who it was.Or Aria is kidnapped by -A, with fatal consequences.





	Trust Me (I'm lying)

There's blood on Aria's face.

It's leaking into her eyes, giving her world a crimson outlook. The source of the red has gone numb a long time ago, just like the rest of her body

Still, she occasionally thrashes against the restraints that hold her down. Yelling words in a voice that is frail from pain.

"So little for making such a loud noise." The figure in front of her laughs. "Be careful, you don't want to tire yourself out."

Aria's reply is to spit a mixture of blood and saliva in their face. The figure curses, wiping the small amount of liquid off with one of their hand's. 

The back of a gun is smashed into her face. Undoubtedly breaking her nose, if it wasn't already broken before. More blood; this time it lands on the figure's hoodie.

Aria smirks.

The figure frowns in return, "You always make such a mess of things." Then that frown is shifted into a twisted grin.

"Teeny, tiny Aria; what are you going to do?" The figure finds the statement amusing, letting out chuckles that gradually turn into mad crackling.

The girl in question just sadly shakes her head, "How far gone are you? Really? Please tell me that you're sick. That this isn't you."

The hoodie-wearing menace sighed in an exaggerated way; eerily similar to what a kid would do if the store's staff told him they were out of his favourite candy.

"But that would be lying," the figure said it like it was the worse thing in the world, "and I don't like lying."

Aria growled, "You just did! You're the worse out of all of us, of this whole freaking town, and you know as well as I do that that's no easy task."

"That's the thing, Aria. I lied about things I had to, just like you. I never lied about being -A; simply nobody ever asked."

"One of the few I trusted." Aria mumbles in a devastated tone, "One of the few I thought had my back, no matter what happened."

The girl coughed, a weak smile on her face, as she accepted the inevitable. "And to think that I hoped that we would all make it through this chaos."

A gun was raised to her head, right as Aria closed her eyes. "You know what I say about hope." The figure whispered, then the trigger was pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY!


End file.
